The girl who can't be moved
by karbbhyn
Summary: cuma cerita pendek tentang baekhyun yang gagal move on dari chanyeol, kekasih impiannya. ga bisa bikin summary yang bagus - -v wkwk mian. DLDR


_Just a very short love story about Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol as a Senior High School student from an ammature author, Me._

GS.

Byun Baekhyun. (as a girl)

Park Chanyeol (as a boy)

Rated : T.

Warn : this story is purely from my mind.

karbbhyn

-ooo-

Pertemuan pertama kita saat masuk di tingkat pertama senior high school. Kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya..

" _hai"sapamu_

" _oh, hei"balasku_

" _siapa namamu?"_

" _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

" _ah..namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kita menjadi teman baik."_ Perkenalan yang sungguh sederhana.

Perkenalan itulah yang mengantarkan kita pada sebuah hubungan yang disebut pertemanan..

Semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu membuat semua orang beranggapan kita adalah sepasang kekasih, namun hanya senyuman yang didapat oleh mereka sebagai balasan.

Naik ke tingkat selanjutnya, hubungan kita semakin dekat dan terkesan 'intim' bagi status pertemanan. Kau semakin sering menghubungiku. Bahkan jika dikekang kesibukan kau rela menghubungiku meski hanya beberapa menit, yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Teman-temanku terus menyuruhku untuk terus mendekatimu, meskipun kau masih mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Disatu sisi aku merasa risih dengan hal itu, tetapi juga senang karena ternyata banyak yang mendukungku.

Tetapi dilain sisi, sebagai wanita aku merasa bersalah jika harus menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Namun perasaan sayang ini sudah terlanjur berkembang di hatiku..

Semua perbuatanmu membuatku berharap kau mempunyai rasa yang sama.

Suatu hari aku mendengar kau putus dengan wanitamu, jujur...aku merasakan sedikit kesenangan di hatiku..salahkah ku berharap untuk memiliki hatimu?atau sekedar mendapatkan perhatianmu, bukan sebagai teman maupun sahabat...tetapi lebih dari itu, _Park_...

Rumor kita memiliki hubungan khusus pun semakin mencuat dikala kau mengiyakan bahwa kau sudah putus dengan yang terdahulu. Namun, lagi-lagi ketika ditanya apakah kita sudah meresmikan hubungan sebagai kekasih?kau hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku memikirkanmu di tiap malam dan berharap hatimu dapat menerimaku...

Hari berganti, minggu pun terlalui dengan sempurna, tetapi tidak dengan hubungan kita, di tahun ketiga di senior high, aku harus rela berpisah kelas denganmu.. Yang artinya tidak ada lagi canda tawa kita saat 'bertelepati'. Tak bisa lagi ku lihat senyum mu yang menawan ditengah-tengah pembelajaran. Ya, harus ku akui..aku sering mencuri pandang padamu..

Namun hari harus tetap ku jalani meski tanpa senyum mu di tiap pembelajaran yang mencerahkan hariku.

Di kelas barumu, kau bertemu lagi dengan mantan wanitamu terdahulu. Aku sempat berfikir akankah kau kembali padanya? Namun kuteguhkan hati dan berfikir kau dan dia sudah berakhir. Dan aku pun tak berhak mengukungmu, karena aku hanyalah 'teman'mu.

Telah banyak rumor kau dekat dengan banyak perempuan di kelasmu. Tapi aku bisa apa?sebagai 'teman' aku hanya dapat mendukungmu. Hingga suatu hari aku merasa tersulut emosi, cemburu. Saat mendengar kau menyukai salah satu teman kelasmu. Namun lagi, apa yang bisa ku perbuat?aku hanyalah teman bagimu, yang bahkan kali ini sudah jarang kau hubungi. Aku rindu masa-masa kedekatan kita dulu. Hingga akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menghapusmu dari kehidupanku.

Tapi ku tak bisa,,kau terlalu berarti bagiku. Yeolli...

Dihari kau mengajak ku berlibur ke suatu tempat yang indah, aku menolak. Aku sakit saat itu. Akhirnya kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu, yang sudah kuduga salah satu dari mereka, yang kini menjadi kekasihmu, ikut denganmu. Aku tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya dan kau saat itu.

Tetapi saat ku membuka media sosial dan menemukan fotomu dengannya yang terkesan mesra, aku masih berusaha berfikir positif. Namun kini anggapan itu sirna seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia semakin sering memposting foto bersamamu. Hal itu membuatku merasa teriris. Lebih tepatnya dihati. Inikah yang dinamakan karma?mollayo..Kau terlihat bahagia dengannya yang bahkan dulu sering bertengkar denganmu. Mungkinkah kau sudah tidak nyaman denganku?ah..aku lupa kau bahkan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Tak lebih.

Hingga suatu hari teman-temanku menyampaikan bahwa kau dan dia sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hatiku tersayat, rasanya tak mampu lagi kutopang tubuhku ini. Namun apa yang dapat ku perbuat? Aku hanya seorang gadis yang terlalu mengharapkan cinta darimu, _Park._ Kini aku hanya dapat berdoa agar kau bahagia dengannya tanpa harus kecewa seperti sebelumnya. Meski dihati ini terdapat sedikit harapan agar kau bisa melihat ku yang akan selalu ada untukmu, yang selalu mencintaimu.

Hingga saat ini, aku pun masih menyayangimu, Yeol. Berdoa yang terbaik untukmu. Berusaha untuk menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Aku kini dapat lebih mengerti ungkapan 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Ku harap kau selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan kehidupanmu sekarang. Mungkin dikehidupan yang akan datang kita dapat bersatu, jika Tuhan mengizinkan. Aku akan menantikan keajaiban itu..

Sepertinya cerita tentang kita sudah menghilang bagaikan tulisan di atas pasir yang hilang diterpa ombak. Tetapi kau akan selalu berada di tempat paling atas dihatiku. Aku akan selau menyayangimu dan berharap kau bisa mendapat kebahagian yang seutuhnya.

Aku, sahabat yang selalu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu..

-B-


End file.
